


Пять эпизодов у гобана

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Акира вдруг понял, почему Шиндо постоянно возмущается, что соперники то и дело пытаются его поколотить.





	Пять эпизодов у гобана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Scenes Over a Goban](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330441) by opalish. 



> Спасибо Verliebt-in-Traum за конструктивные правки ))

* * *

Вайя иногда думает, что среди всех знакомых ему профессиональных игроков Исуми — единственный по-настоящему хороший человек. Ашивара не считается — он блестящий стратег, но в остальном слишком похож на щеночка. Сам Вайя не считается тоже — он может быть жутко завистливым временами. Очи ценит прежде всего силу, а не доброту и порядочность. Тойя считает себя лучше всех, кроме Шиндо (к огромному сожалению, в этом он прав).

Шиндо же, когда играет, — самый беспощадный и невыносимый сукин сын на всем белом свете, а все остальное время — наглый грубиян. Хотя после необъяснимой серии пропущенных игр он какое-то время казался слегка присмиревшим и чуть менее безрассудным. Но если Вайя еще раз услышит, как Шиндо жалуется, что большинство его матчей слишком легкие, он не выдержит и сделает что-то нехорошее.

Исуми другой, он расположен к людям. Ему нравится делать людей счастливыми. Он прекрасный игрок, но умеет разделять жизнь и работу. В отличие от многих других, он понимает, что превосходство в игре не обязательно означает превосходство и в жизни тоже.

Поэтому Вайя не понимает, почему Шиндо иногда смотрит на Исуми со странной смесью уважения, настороженности и благодарности. Обычно Шиндо не выказывает уважения так открыто и никого не боится — просто не умеет. Он бросает вызов, высмеивает, спорит. Таков уж Шиндо.

Однажды, улучив момент, Вайя упомянул это во время их с Исуми игры, не уверенный, что смог объяснить свои мысли внятно. Но Исуми, кажется, понял, что он хотел сказать.

— Думаю, однажды я очень жестоко обошелся с Шиндо, — ответил он, подумав. — Но я также уверен, что это был один из самых важных моих поступков, необходимый и мне, и ему.

— Но что именно ты сделал? — взбудораженный, Вайя слишком резко поставил камень на доску.

Исуми долго не отвечал, глядя на гобан, словно видел там что-то неведомое.

— Я заставил его сыграть в го, — сказал он, наконец, ничего толком не объяснив.

Иногда Вайе кажется, что чем больше он узнает о Шиндо, тем меньше он на самом деле знает.

* * *

Акиру непередаваемо возмущает то, что почти всегда он первым добивается чего-то значительного — становится профессиональным игроком, выигрывает турнир, входит в старшую лигу — но Шиндо всего на шаг позади, и когда он добивается того же спустя несколько дней, месяцев или лет, у него это получается лучше. Пусть даже первым выигрывает Акира — когда выигрывает Шиндо, он делает это с блеском.

Акира знает, что им восхищаются.

А Шиндо поддерживают.

Он и не думал признаваться, как его это раздражает, его досада и глупая зависть навсегда остались бы погребены глубоко в душе. Но когда они с Шиндо спорят, о логике, спокойствии и здравомыслии даже речи не идет — и то, чего ни один из них в иных обстоятельствах никогда не рассказал бы, внезапно выбалтывается перед толпой незнакомцев и постоянных посетителей клуба.

По крайней мере, в этот раз Акира разразился очередной тирадой прямо перед закрытием, и свидетелем стала только изумленная Ичикава. Шиндо слушал его, лениво поглаживая краешек гобана. А когда Акира замолчал, запыхавшись и чувствуя, как от крика саднит горло, Шиндо закатил глаза.

Закатил. Глаза.

И пояснил, как нечто очевидное:

— Ну разумеется, по сравнению с тобой у меня все получается лучше. Я же не ношу розовые вязаные жилеты и сиреневые костюмы, — в конце фразы буквально напрашивалось слово «идиот».

Ичикава хохотала до икоты. А Акира вдруг понял, почему Шиндо постоянно возмущается, что соперники то и дело пытаются его поколотить.

* * *

Этот проклятый старый гобан — самая чистая вещь в сарае, и вероятно, всегда будет. Порой Шиндо Хеихачи задумывается: что эта деревяшка значит для его внука? Почему ему кажется, что именно из-за гобана мальчик стал навещать их гораздо чаще, после того как взялся за ум, начал вести себя как профессионал и перестал пропускать матчи?

Пару раз он даже пытался рассмотреть гобан получше, опускаясь на пол, несмотря на боль в коленях и пояснице. Пытался разглядеть то, что, наверное, может увидеть только Хикару. Ему сложно понять, как можно дорожить чем-то так, как Хикару дорожит этим гобаном, — и отказываться это забрать. Хеихачи не раз предлагал, потому что у профессионала должен быть именно такой, из дерева кайи, истории и легенд.

Однажды он последовал за Хикару в сарай и смотрел, как внук протирает гобан от пыли с нежностью, какую прежде в нем было трудно заподозрить.

— Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел эту вещь, хотел стащить ее и продать, — тихо признался Хикару и странно, грустно улыбнулся.

— Ясно, почему теперь ты от него отказываешься. Понял наконец, что не заслуживаешь, да? — легкомысленно отозвался Хеихачи.

Потом он всю ночь напролет не мог сомкнуть глаз — старался не вспоминать выражение лица Хикару после этих слов.

* * *

Тойя Койо иногда рад, что есть доля правды в присказке о том, что если долго сохранять определенное выражение лица, оно останется таким навсегда. Только благодаря этому он не выглядел полным идиотом, впервые став свидетелем окончания одной из игр между Акирой и Шиндо в его салоне.

Он едва успел спросить Ичикаву:

— Шиндо-кун здесь часто бывает? — как вдруг столпившиеся вокруг молодых людей зрители стремительно от них попятились. Кто-то даже крикнул: «Отходим!». Постоянные посетители отвели удивленных новичков подальше, и та сторона комнаты мгновенно опустела.

— По-твоему, это нормальная оборона? — рявкнул Шиндо.

Койо нахмурился. Хоть Акира и держится невозмутимо во время игр, на самом деле его сын довольно чувствительный. Кажется, нужно напомнить Шиндо о манерах.

— Сказал придурок, способный пожертвовать целым глазом, чтобы «сделать игру интересней»! — громко, яростно парировал Акира.

Койо ошеломленно моргнул.

— Мне не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы ты играл не так скучно!

— Я выигрываю, балбес!

— Нет, если я сделаю так!

— Тогда я просто зайду на тебя слева!

Койо решил удалиться, когда — как пояснила Ичикава — мальчики перешли к привычному для них обмену колкостями:

— Что за фиговое построение у тебя тут!

— Это лицо у тебя фиговое!

— Что это вообще значит?

— Тебе не понять! Как не понять всю гениальность моего хода на 16-17!

 

Неделю спустя Койо пригласил Шиндо посетить его учебную встречу. Через три часа после начала Акира начал кидаться в Шиндо камнями. Тот пытался их отбить стопкой бланков для кифу. Диалог их свелся к следующему:

— Ты сам сказал, что я был прав!

— Это потому что твой дурацкий идиотизм заразен!

— Вовсе нет!

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет!

С улыбкой наблюдая за ними, Койо думал, что будет до конца жизни с умилением вспоминать выражение лица Огаты.

* * *

Очи не знает, почему именно Шиндо заставил его понять, что ему никогда не стать исключительным, никогда не подняться на гребень новой волны, захлестывающей мир го. Наблюдая за тем, как играет Тойя, Очи помнит о своей собственной силе и способностях, думает: «Ты сильнее меня, но только пока».

Но Шиндо — он прогрессирует с немыслимой скоростью. Очи своими глазами видел, как Шиндо вырастал как игрок на пару уровней прямо во время матча, играя с Тойей, Куратой или Огатой.

Ему хочется презрительно посмеяться над непредсказуемым, ошеломляющим стилем игры Шиндо, хочется назвать его веер пустым манерничаньем, а силу — ограниченной.

Проиграв Шиндо во втором раунде отборочных за титул Мейдзин, Очи остается на месте — ему не нужно запираться в туалете и размышлять, какие ходы он мог бы сделать, а какие делать не следовало. Ему не за что себя корить, в игре не вскрылось никаких его прежде не замеченных слабостей, которые следует искоренить. Он убирает камни с доски, тихо отказывается от предложения Шиндо обсудить игру. Нет смысла ничего обсуждать — у него изначально не было ни единого шанса победить.

* * *


End file.
